Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: New Lands
by LegoDude99550
Summary: During an incident with a pack of Mightyena, Lucas has fallen into the Pokemon World, where Humans do not exist! Stuck as an Oshawott, and after meeting a lone Pokemon, they form a guild! What will the duo of Pokemon do? Will Lucas get back to the normal Pokemon world with Humans and Pokemon? Read to find out! Note: Story does not contain much canon on original PMD games.


**Hey, guys! Welcome to the new story that I've told you about in "Shadowed Darkness", Chapter... I forgot... So anyways, I do hope people would like this story! The Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Series was actually more of my favorite games, most of them! **

**However, for this story, I will be creating towns and Mystery Dungeons, and new places, so there won't be too much canon. There's also a couple notes I'd like to go over: **

**#1. Related to canon (sorta) but not really canon. There will be references to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series (so far almost beats the Pokemon X/Y, but said game wins ALONE... By 0.199 points.), but will not be fully canon, so this isn't my own aftermath. Sort of. **

**#2. One reason why I'm not doing canon much is because I'm involving new towns, and the new Pokemon in X/Y, and hopefully all other region Pokemon. Time to break out a Pokedex...**

** #3. I will never call Pokemon Currency, "Poké". It sounds kind of stupid to me (but others out it in good syntax), so I'm just gonna call it, "P". **

**#4. Zoroark doesn't read my stories anymore, sad face, as he was my beta-reader, as one of my friends are kind of busy in life (Makes perfect sense. HIGH SCHOOL, DAMN YOU!). I still involve him in Shadowed Darkness and this story, but I'm sort of bummed out, so sorry if my writing is dark-toned.**

**#5. I need Town names and ideas. And perhaps an OC? Or two? I know I can create one with ease- Oh, 5 is a bit too easily... **

**#6. Do I put too much words in the text before the chapters? XD it's not related to the story, but I'm curious! **

**#7. I'm not going into.. Hiachi? Anyways, I'm not gonna delay chapter writing of Shadowed Darkness (As much). **

**That's all, enjoy the chapter.**

**Whoops, forgot one more thing.**

**Disclaimer: Why is this needed? As if a 14 year old (Whoops...) could own Game Freak, OR NINTENDO! I'm not even educated on running it, if I owned it! All I do is play their games. I own nothing! Except a copy of Pokemon Sapphire, Pokemon Diamond, Pokemon White, Pokemon Y, and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. I only own OC's, personalities, this story, this laptop I type on, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

"The world around us is mostly explored and filled with lots of Pokemon species..." My teacher said. I was so bored... I felt myself starting to drift off...

"LUCAS!" I instantly woke up, not even sleepy, now. My teacher snaps his voice easily. "Lucas... Since you were 'paying attention', why don't you explain the history of Pokemon?" My teacher asked.

I slept through that much?

"Well, the creator of Pokemon was thought to be Arceus, but Arceus in turn was created by Mew. Mew was the creator of almost every Pokemon, just Arceus had helped create more Pokemon. Mew also created the legendary Pokemon. I also know that evolution is basically the growing and adapting of Pokemon to their environments, and to become stronger. It's also thought that we ourselves, have evolved from Pokemon. Though, I'm not too sure which one..." I started explaining.

I also forgot to mention, Mew and Arceus helped create the regions we stand on now." I finished.

_Wait... How did I know all that?_ Everyone was staring at me, including the teacher, who was a bit shocked himself.

"Boy..." My teacher started. "How did you know about facts, theories, studies and topics of classes that we aren't going to be at for a long time?" He asked. **(A.N: Note, I use a normal 12 grade school system. Unimportant note.) **_Oh yeah, I'm grade 9..._ "Err... I studied?" I said. The teacher nodded. "Alright, then... Anyways..." He started, but the bell rang. It was chaos, as all the kids were pushing to get out of school and outside.

I was quietly gathering my stuff and putting it inside a backpack, when my teacher walked up to me. "Lucas... The homework is just reading chapter 4 of the textbook." He told me. I grabbed my backpack, and got near the door, but he stopped me.

"Lucas?" I looked at him. He had a smile, like he was remembering a funny thought.

"Don't fall asleep in class. You look funny while sleeping, though..." He said. I smiled, waved, then exited the school.

As I started walking, my friend, Pierre, came up to me. **(Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing here.)**

"Lucas! Saw you fell asleep in class again! But where did you come up with that sudden explanation about Pokemon history?" Pierre asked. I just simply shrugged, unless needed,_ I wasn't much of a talker..._

"Well, no matter if you say something or not, maybe they should've put you as the teacher, then!" He said. I let out a chuckle, but he started speeding up. "Sorry, Lucas! Gotta head home, to practice on my Pokeflute!" Pierre yells, waving at me. I waved back at him, watching him run franctically to his house.

I kept walking past his house, when unfortunately, it started to rain hard. VERY hard. I sped up my walking, but it was futile, as I saw puddles quickly form around the ground, and I quickly got soaked.

_Oh, in Arceus... I'd better get home, quickly_.

Looking to my right, there was a forest. It was directly in the way of getting home, but it could be a shortcut. Normally, I'd go around the forest, but seeing the weather I went off my usual path, and into the forest.

I kept hearing, "Splotch" as I trekked through this mud._ How deep is this?!_ I looked at my legs to see that it went halfway up my leg, underneath the knee. I didn't really care at this point; I just wanna get home, and change into more… Less soaked clothes.

I kept wading through this mud, until I finally got to more shallow ground. Still muddy, but it just went to my ankle. However, I did hear a growl nearby. I tried running faster, but I still was in slightly deep mud.

Suddenly, my face met mud, and I felt something on my back… _Crap…_ I quickly turned around and wiped off my eyes to get clawed to the face_! Mightyena… I've gone onto their territory- ACK!_ My mind became a blur as I took a deep bite to my right arm. I kicked the one off me, vision starting to redden a little bit. The one biting my arm then jumped at my head, but I lowered it deeper into the mud, so he ended up jumping over. I started crawling away, but the two Mightyena started walking at the same pace I was crawling at.

_Is this how my life ends? Torn to bits by Mightyena?_

_Is this what death is like? Waiting for something to finish you off?_

I failed to see a hole behind me, as I stumbled into the hole. I saw black, white, and a light teal all around me, mixed up, but it was hard to tell, since my vision was blurring. I cried out loud as a wave of pain washes over me. All the colours I saw around me suddenly stopped, and I was above clouds.

And falling.

I was falling.

The clouds grew in size as I got closer, then passed by as I started seeing lakes, forests and plains. As the ground quickly grew larger, I braced for death, and a heavy impact. I collapsed against the ground with a sickening sound...

_Then darkness._

* * *

**Like I said, sorry if my writing is a bit dark toned, it's just that I'm bummed out that one of my friends aren't reading it, anymore. Online friend, I can't, for the life of me, make some friends. I only have a few...**

**Anyways, sorry if you think the chapter is short, but I was wanting to work on Shadowed Darkness for leaving it for too long.**

**Question of the Chapter: How would you prefer to... *Ahem* die? **

**And please, no hate reviews. If you don't want to reply to the question, I do understand. It's a bit deep.**

**Anyways, see you next chapter!**


End file.
